Farewell, My Love
by ReshaRukiRuu
Summary: Kenapa semua ini harus berakhir dengan sebuah kata yang sangat pahit? Pahit bagimu, maupun bagiku. Kata yang hanya dapat memberikan kesedihan diantara kami berdua. Perpisahan, ya sebuah kata perpisahan. Selamat tinggal, Cintaku…


Hay minna~~~ san! Ketemu lagi sama author yang paling gaje sedunia fandom bleach ini.

Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Ruki Ruu mikan head yang akrab dipanggil Ruu ini. (*buggh siapa yang mau akrab sama loe lagi?)

Fic ini adalah fic kedua ruu yang pairingnya tetep si Jeruk dan Midget. Coz ruu gak mau deh berpaling, berpindah ke pairing lain (*cuih).

Fic kedua ruu ini berdasarkan komik bleach Chapter 423 lho. Dan sedikit adegan mirip waktu si jelek Inoue mau ngucapin perpisahan ama Ichi ( Ruu jadi emosi jiwa inget hal itu) Tapi gak dibikin kaya gitu kok, Cuma latarnya ajah.

Untuk fic ini Ruu bikin oneshot ajah karena fic yang satu lagi belum berez.

Alasan sebenernya sih karena mau seminar, tapi karena ceritanya terus terngiang-ngiang berkeliaran di kepala jadi lebih baik diketik dee.

Fic ini dipersembahkan khusus buat kembaranku yang sama-sama pecinta ICHIRUKI, dan juga buat semua pendukung ICHIRUKI!

Okeh, oyey, ayey…

Langsung capcus ajah,,,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Disclaimer: Sebenernya Bleach tuu punya Ruu, tapi mas Kubo Tite nangis-nangis minta hak kepemlikan atas Bleach. Jadi Ruu kasih aja dee (*dibantai semua mahluk hidup).

Summary: Kenapa semua ini harus berakhir dengan sebuah kata yang sangat pahit? Pahit bagimu, maupun bagiku. Kata yang hanya dapat memberikan kesedihan diantara kami berdua. Perpisahan, ya sebuah kata perpisahan. Selamat tinggal, Cintaku…

Pairing: Always and 4ever Ichigo X Rukia

~Farewell, My Love~

**Rukia POV**

"Ini adalah perpisahan, Ichigo." Itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak menyangka akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sampai kapan pun aku pasti akan menyesalinya karena telah mengeluarkan ucapan ini.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."katanya yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku pecah berkeping-keping. Seperti layaknya kaca yang dijatuhkan ke lantai, berserakan.

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan air mata ini yang sudah semangat untuk keluar. Air mata inilah yang akan membuatnya tahu kalau aku ini sebenarnya sangat rapuh.

"Hei, jangan terlalu sedih donk!" kataku yang mencoba untuk seperti biasa. Berusaha untuk mengajaknya bertengakar. Ya itulah kebiasaanku.

Aku ingin terlihat biasa, seperti Rukia Kuchiki yang biasa, selalu tegar, yang tak pernah mau terlihat lemah didepanmu, selalu memberimu semangat.

Tapi apa untuk saat ini aku harus tetap tegar, Ichigo?

Berkali-kali aku menanyakan hal itu dikepalaku. Apakah aku harus tetap tegar didepanmu, walaupun saat ini adalah saat berpisah denganmu, dengan cintaku sendiri?

"Walaupun kau sudah tak bisa melihatku, aku tetap masih bisa melihatmu kok." Kucoba mengatakan hal yang mungkin, ya mungkin membuatnya sedikit tenang. Mungkin aku mengatakan hal ini bukan hanya untuk Ichigo tapi juga untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Apa? Itu tidak membuatku senang!" Ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Aku tau, cara bicaranya yang seperti itu, cara bicara Ichigo yang seperti biasa yang menutup-nutupi perasaannya. Aku tau orang seperti apa dirimu, seperti apa sikapmu, seperti apa keinginanmu, seperti apa duniamu, aku tau semuanya tentang dirimu. Aku mengerti dan memahamimu karena aku adalah orang yang sangat mencintai dirimu.

Tapi, apakah kau tau perasaanku, Ichigo?

Apakah kau mengerti perasaanku, Ichigo?

Mungkin saat ini, keinginanku seperti itu tidak penting lagi, sudah tak penting lagi.

"Dan juga, aku tak membuat ekspersi sedih!" tambahnya yang masih melanjutkan kegiatan menggaruk rambut Mikan nya.

Kupandangi setiap sudut wajahnya. Kerutan di alisnya menghiasi wajah yang menurutku sangat tampan, sangat tampan. Sosoknya yang gagah, yang selalu melindungiku, entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintai dirimu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"…"

Kutundukan kepalaku. Aku hanya terdiam, diam tanpa suara. Aku bingung harus berkata apa, Ichigo. Menutupi perasaanku saja sangat sulit. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak didepanmu, berteriak dengan sangat kencang kalau aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu, aku selalu ingin bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi aku selalu ingin disampingmu.

Tuhan, apa keinginanku untuk bersama orang yang kucintai ini tak mungkin terjadi?

Tak perlu dia mengetahui perasaanku, tak perlu dia membalas cintaku. Yang kuinginkan adalah tetap bersamanya, disampingnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, ku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mendekatinya. Sepertinya perasaanku yang menuntunku untuk berjalan mendekat ke Ichigo.

Degg

Aku sama sekali tak merasakan sedikitpun kekuatan roh milik Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, harus berkata apa lagi. Mulutku terkunci rapat.

Aku, aku, TAK MAU BERPISAH DENGANMU ICHIGO!

**End Rukia POV**

**Ichigo POV**

"Katakan pada semuanya, aku telah melakukan yang terbaik." Kataku sambil memandangi Rukia yang menunduk.

Rukia, kenapa kau tidak mau memandangku? Padahal aku ingin sekali memandang wajahmu, ingin sekali melihat matamu. Mata yang selalu memberiku kekuatan, memberiku semangat dan harapan.

"Ya" jawabmu dan sekali lagi kau tak mau memandangku.

Rukia tolong pandang diriku! Kumohon! Mungkin ini adalah saat terakhirku untuk melihat dirimu. Sosok yang selalu ada disampingku, sosok yang selalu memahamiku, sosok yang selalu mengerti diriku. Sosok yang selalu dan selamanya aku cintai.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat dirimu sedikit demi sedikit memudar dari hadapanku. Aku bisa apa, Rukia? Aku tau konsekuensi yang harus kuterima dari apa yang telah kuputuskan. Tapi, aku, apakah aku juga harus tetap menerima ini? Menerima kalau aku tak bisa melihat orang yang kucintai? Melihat dirimu menghilang dari pandanganku, menghilang dari kehidupanku? Haruskah?

Tolong jawab aku, Rukia?

"Bye, Rukia…" itulah yang kukatakan sebelum Rukia menghilang seutuhnya dari pandanganku. Dadaku sangat sesak sampai sulit bernafas. Rasanya aku ingin memukul sampai pecah dadaku ini agar rasa sesak ini menghilang. Aku tak tau lagi bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Sakit, perih, sesak. Hanya itu yang kurasakan.

Aku telah kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dirimu yang mengubah duniaku menjadi berarti, tidak! Bukan hanya berati, sangat berarti. Kau mengajari aku untuk menjalani sebuah kehidupan.

Disaat-saat terakhir, kau memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat sedih. Aku rasa kau mengerti perasaanku. Itu tidak aneh, karena kau yang selalu mengerti diriku, hanya kau, Kuchiki Rukia.

**End Ichigo POV**

**Normal POV**

Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Rukia yang sudah tidak bisa Ichigo lihat. Ia hanya memandangi langit yang cerah. Rukia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat semula. Rukia terus memandangi punggung Ichigo.

"Sepertinya Ichigo sudah benar-benar tak bisa melihat Kuchiki." Kata Chad berbisik pada ishida.

"Suut, jangan keras-keras Chad!" kata Ishida yang juga berbisik pada Chad.

"Hiks…hiks… Bagaimana ini, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun? Kurosaki-kun sudah tak bisa melihat Kuchiki-san lagi." Kata Inoue sambil sesengukan.

"Mungkin inilah takdir, Inoue-san. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Jelas Ishida.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghibur Ichigo." Kata Chad.

"Tapi, tapi!"

Perkataan Inoue terputus karena melihat Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu masuk rumahnya. Dia pun melewati Rukia. Rukia tetap menunduk tanpa melihat Ichigo.

**Ichigo POV**

Kurasa Rukia telah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku pandangi langit yang cukup cerah dan cukup lama juga aku memandanginya. Kenapa hari ini cerah sekali sih? Padahal hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagiku. Kuputuskan untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahku, kepalaku cukup pusing dan sebaiknya aku tidur untuk istirahat.

Pusing bukan masalah utamaku, tapi jiwaku, hatiku, perasaanku yang membutuhkan ketenangan. Aku bisa gila jika memikirkan hal ini terus.

**End Ichigo POV**

**Rukia POV**

Ichigo, apakah kau sudah benar-benar tak melihatku? Padahal aku masih berada didekatmu. Apa kau tak merasa sedikitpun kehadiranku? Apakah perasaan ini tak membuatmu sadar jika aku masih berada di dekatmu, Ichigo?

**End Rukia POV**

**Normal POV**

"Kurosaki-kun." Panggil Inuoe

"Aku mau istirahat dulu, maaf." Ujar Ichigo seraya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ta,tapi." Kata-kata Inoue terputus karena Ishida memegang tangan kanan Inoue.

"Biarakan Kurosaki sendiri dulu."

"Ta,tapi, Ishida-kun!" bantah Inoue

"Dia perlu waktu untuk sendiri Inoue, ini bukan hal yang mudah baginya." Jawab Chad.

Inoue hanya terdiam. Lalu ia melihat Rukia yang masih mematung ditempatnya semula tanpa beranjak sedikit pun. Inoue pun berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Inoue.

"…" tak ada respon dari Rukia. Ia tetap menunduk memandangi jalan yang beradah di bawah kedua kakinya.

"Kuchiki-san, maaf kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Maaf Inoue, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Rukia sambil bershunpo meninggalkan Inoue.

"Kuchiki-san…" kata Inoue yang mengelap air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

~~~~~~~~Farewell, My Love~~~~~~~

Dreeeeetttt…Dreeeettt

Getaran handphone milik Rukia bergetar dibalik Shihakushounya. Ia pun langsung mengambil Hp miliknya dan melihatnya. Ternyata ada satu pesan. Lalu ia pun membuka pesan itu.

**From: Ni-sama**

Rukia, jika urusanmu sudah selesai cepat kembali ke Seireitei. Kau sudah menunda pekerjaanmu selama 1 bulan. Jika lebih dari ini, aku akan memaksamu untuk pulang.

Rukia pun menyimpan kembali Hp miliknya ke tempat semula. Walaupun sebenarnya urusannya di karakura sudah selesai dari tadi siang, ia tidak buru-buru pulang ke Seireitei. Ia malah duduk di pinggir sungai dari tadi siang. Rumput dan suara aliran sungai yang tenang yang membuat tempat ini cukup nyaman untuk menenangkan pikiranya yang sudah cukup untuk membuat kepalanya meledak. Ia kembali menatap langit yan sangat gelap, tak ada bintang satu pun saat ini.

**Rukia POV**

Aku harus segera kembali ke Seireitei. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan Ichigo dari pikiranku! Tolong Pergilah Ichigo dari pikiranku! Pergilah!

Tess…tess

Eh, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa? Kenapa? Berhenti tolong berhenti! Berhenti air mata! Kubilang berhenti!

Tes…tes…

Kenapa tak mau berhenti? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

**End Rukia POV**

Dikamar Ichigo

"Oni-san masih belum bangun? Gimana nih, dia kan belum makan malam?" Tanya Yuzu pada Karin yang pada ngintip di balik pintu Ichigo.

Ichigo yang masih tergelepak diatas tempat tidurnya sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk bangun.

"Ya sudah kalau belum bangun, ya gak usah makan. Ayo Yuzu kita kebawah!" jawab Karin sambil menarik tangan Yuzu.

Kleeekk…

"Maaf Yuzu, Karin, aku tidak lapar." Ujar Ichigo sambil melirik pintu yang sudah tertutup. "Aku tertidur berapa jam ya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melirik jam yang berada di meja belajarnya.

Dressss…dresssss

"Ini sudah jam 9 malam, aku tertidur selama itu? Dasar!" ujarnya " Ya sudahlah, aku lanjutkan tidurku saja. Lagipula diluar hujan! Hufth!" Jawabnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya kembali.

Dressss…..Dressssssssssssss

Whussss…

Sreeettt…

Sesosok shinigami muncul dari jendela Ichigo yang tidak tertutup. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya turun dari jendela, lalu berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Dia sedang tidur ya?" ujar Rukia yang berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Huuh basah deh semua bajuku, ini gara-gara hujan. Padahal tadi siang cerah banget, iya kan Ichigo?"

Rukia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ichigo. Tak berhenti sedikit pun Rukia berhenti memandangi kekasih hatinya itu.

"Jika kau masih punya kekuatan roh, belum tentu kau bisa menyadariku yang berada didekatmu jika kau tidur kaya sapi begini." Canda Rukia pada diri sendiri. "Oh ya Ichigo, ada yang belum kukatakan padamu. Aku dipindah tugaskan ke distrik lain. Dan juga aku dipromosikan menjadi Fuku-taichou. Ya belum tentu sih aku benar-benar diangkat menjadi Fuku-taichou, tapi" potong Rukia.

"Jika itu semua terjadi, aku" kata-kata Rukia terpotong lagi. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatmu, lagi." Air mata Rukia sudah mulai mengalir deras di pipinya,

"Haduh! Aku jadi menangis nih! Untung kau tidak tahu ya, kalau tahu image ku sebagai wanita perkasa hilang deh." Ujar Rukia sambil mengelap air matanya. Tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. Walaupun pada akhirnya kita berpisah. Tapi," Rukia kembali mengelap air matanya yang sudah membasahi mulutnya dengan menggunkan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi, aku sangat bahagia karena" Rukia mengambil tangan Ichigo yang berada disamping badannya. Lalu ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia pun tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Dan perlu kau tahu, hati ini akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk selalu ada di dalam hatimu, Ichigo." Rukia pun meletakan tangan Ichigo maupun tangan Rukia ke dada bidang milik Ichigo.

"Selamat tinggal, cintaku. Kuharap aku bisa selalu hidup dihatimu, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tertidur.

Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Ichigo yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan mereka berdua. Hujan pun semakin deras, seakan-akan para langit dan bumi tahu kesedihan kedua insan ini.

"Hujan nya deras ya, Rukia?" kata Ichigo yang membuka matanya. "Setiap kau pergi dariku, pasti turun hujan. Ternyata bukan hanya di hatiku saja ya?"

"Selamat tinggal juga, cintaku." Kata Ichigo sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Memandangi keluar jendela yang tidak tertutup itu.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sampai kapan pun, Kuchiki Rukia." ujar Ichigo yang langsung menekukan kakinya dan menenggelamkan mukanya diantara lipatan kedua kakinya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Rukia, Pasti! Aku Berjanji" kata Ichigo yang menenggakan wajahnya.

"Saat itu terjadi, akan kupastikan tidak akan pernah ada hujan dan perpisahan lagi."

The Enddddddd….

Huahuahuahua…

Ini fic one shot yang panjang ya?

Maaf klo ICHIRUKI nya kurang terasa….

Kuharap mas Tite baca fic ruu deh (*plaaak sok2an lu ruu, ngimpi amet sih loe)

Biar dia sadar ceritanya yang super gak romantic tuu bisa dijadiin romantic banget.

(emang ini romantic ya?)

Ditangan ruu cerita bleach bisa jadi tambah seru, apalagi ICHIRUKI nya…

Muantep deeeh…wakakakaak….

Okokok…

Tolong ripiunya yawh para senpai…

Kalau ga ngsih ripiu berarti bukan pecinta ICHIRUKI loh

Okok langsung aja pencet yang tulisannya

Review this chapter


End file.
